True Love or Not
by Ichiruki cupcake
Summary: When Rukia's love, Ichigo starts dating Orihime Inoue. Rukia is heart broken, and meets new kid Kaien Shiba while running in the hallway, and Ichigo getting jealous hmmmm. disaster A.n.: first fanfic, review, no hate
1. Chapter 1

Rukia ran. Well anyone in their right mind would. She saw the love of her life, Ichigo kissing Orihime.

Of course they would end up together, they're perfect together. as she ran, she passed Renji, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Uryuu. Ichigo's best friends and also hers.

_**Rukia Pov: Lunch Period**_

My hearts breaking. I heard the girls talking about it in the bathroom, but I I didn't believe it, I was In denial. This was expected, as I fell in love with one of the most popular boys in all I was running I bumped into someone, ... What.

"Well you should see where your walkin miss" unknown voice said.

"What ...wats going on who are you?" I yelled shockingly, he looks like Ichigo.

" im the new student Kaien Shiba, now can't you tell me what's going on, why are u crying" Kaien said.

" Things happen, I have to go " I quickly said.

" wait ...miss..."

"Rukia Kuchiki"

"Wait Rukia come with me"

Kaien dragged me to the coffee shop. Even if he was a complete stranger, I felt comfortable with him, I told him everything.

" Well with what you told me, this dude missed out" Kaien trying to make me feel better.

"Thanks, I forgot to ask what class are you in for 7th period "I asked

" Art room... Um...,., 12a"

"Oh cool I'm in the Same class, Lunch is almost done , lets get going" I said

Kaien and me got up and payed. Once we got out of the cafe and started walkin to the class, Kaien put his arm around my shoulders. Instantly my face got red. As we walked in the hallway, people stared at us Kaien gave a cheeky grin, while I managed a small smile. When we walked in the class, I realized Ichigo is in this class. I suddenly got nervous and then I realized if I'm his best friend I have to be supportive and if I love him, I have to let him be happy.

Me and Kaien walked to my seat and the seat next to my seat, usually occupied by Ichigo, empty, weird he usually first in class, no matter whAt. Kaien sat down there, and he was asking questions about the school. I gladly answered all of them. Most students started to enter, and I saw ichigo with them.

He was walking toward us.

" hey who are you " ichigo said cooly

" Kaien Shiba"

" this is the new kid Kaien Shiba"

"cool, now get out of **my seat"**

" Mr. Shiba will sit there because Miss Kuchiki is his tour guide" the teacher patiently said.

"Uh" ichigo growled

"bye Strawberry" Kaien said (a.n. :p)

Rukia giggled.

* * *

Authors note: first fanfic. dont hate, i need reviews, ichiruki in later chapters


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter

Art class just ended.

Ichigo Pov :

Who does this new boy think he is, calling me Strawberry, and taking my seat next to Rukia, Ichigo thought.

Here they come, walking like their bffs for life, Rukia so happy, laughing, she looks so  
Prett- wait what no no Rukia's okay looking, Orihime's pretty. What's his name Kane... Kenya...Kaien.. Yea Kaien

As they walked past me, Rukia didn't even look me.  
_Beep!_

A text message!  
(Italics Orihime Bold :Ichigo)  
_Ichigo can we go to the movies _

**_yea y not I. Guess_**

_im inviting the new kid and Rukia_

**_wait_**

_ok invited them, see ya ichigo at the movies love ya _

* * *

Back to Ichigo

Dammit she invited them to go with us

Orihime I'm only going out with her because Ive had the biggest crush on her

since middle school

_Flashback to when Ichigo and Orihime were kissing _

_"oh hi Orihime, how's it going"_

_"Kurosaki kun I have to tell you something"_

_"what is it Orihime, no one is bullying you right"_

_" no, no"_

_"KurosakI-kun I loved you for the longest time, please accept my feelings, but I understand if you don't"_

_"Orihime ..."_

_"I'll leave now"_

_" No wait do you want to go out with me"_

_"yes Kurosaki-kun!"_

_And the Orihime kissed him. But somehow, Rukia came into his thoughts._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

I am not going to let some new cocky kid test or threaten my friendship with Rukia Kuchiki Never will that happen. That's a big no-no. Rukia is my bestfriend, I will never forget that.

As I walked to my house to change to go see the movie, I saw Rukia and Kaien in the Kurosaki Clinic, Rukia was hurt, I ran over there.

"What happened to you Rukia?"

"A car just drove on a red light, and almost hit me, but I fell and scraped my knee really bad, and Kaien took me here, and my leg was bandaged by your dad"

" where's my dad"

"Ichigoooooo, why were you not with my third daughter, when she was hurt, you always walk together, why another boy with her" my dad playfully yelled.

"(gasp) unless this is my third daughter's boyfriend, Ichigo you failed me, you let another guy take Rukiaaaal..."

_plop! _

"That should knock him out for the next 20 Mins " Karin said, Yuzu behind her went to check on, Isshin.

"Well me and Kaien are going to be leaving now, since we live near eachother, bye Yuzu, Karin, and Ichigo"

"By girls and Strawberry" Kaien walking out said

* * *

Since when is Rukia so comfortable with the new kid. Ichigo thought as they walked away.

He watched as Kaien put his arm around Rukia's shoulders, And she LET HIM. What's going on, why is she letting him do that.

An anger surged in to me, what the hell is going on, Rukia, who never lets me do that, just let a boy who she met a few hours ago do that.

Maybe Rukia has a crush on him No, thats a big No,.

Wait what, why does that matter to me?

_Beep! _

_Italics Orihime, Ichigo **bold **_

_Ichigo were meeting up at six right_

**Yea y **

_ok, I just needed to know cuz Uryuu is helping me Study _

_**ok**_

_Bye love you_

_**Ok bye **_

End of text message

Well it's 5:00 so iM gonna go take a shower then walk to the movies.

* * *

**_Hope you like it, Review _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note:_**** I will try to make the chapters longer, it might take a few days to update since I have a lot of papers due this month, ok'd?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Rukia's Pov

Well after walking home with Kaien, I took a shower. I feel like I'm forgetting something, I was supposed to do something at 6:00 with Orihime and Kaien, and someone else. Was it watch a tv show or what? Kaien was distracting me when Orihime talking, what was she saying?

_**Flashback**_

**"**_Kuchiki-San, Shiba-kun, can we watch a movie at 6:00 pm" ( Insert Kaien behind her, making gagging faces, funny faces, and making a face at her boobs which he was making a big arm gesture at)_

_"Yea,Yea" Rukia replied, clearly distracted by Kaien to notice to what she was agreeing to._

_" Yes, we'll both be there, Inoue-San" Kaien said._

_ "Call me Orihime, Ok bye, lets met up at Kurosaki- kun's house"Orihime skipped away happily. _

_I swiftly punched Kaien._

_"oww, owwwwie, for someone as short as yourself, you sure pack a punch"_

_" I'm not short, I just live in a big world" I kicked him while saying this._

_"Owwwwie, ok ok, just stop abusing me"_

**End of Flashback**

I can't remember, hm, it's 5:45 pm. Byakuya-niisama should be here in 5 mins. Since he is working at Kuchiki inc.; estimated he will come at that time or at 8:00.

_Ding-Dong!_

The door-bell, I wonder who it is, hoping it's not the paparazzi, I go open the door.

"Hi Kaien, whatcha doin here"

"Movies remember with Orihime at 6:00, you didn't forget didn't you"

" Crap!" I ran upstairs, while Kaien let himself in, while walking up the stairs, following me.

I threw open my closet door, and took the first thing I saw, which was a purple sun dress, with a white cardigan and decided to wear that with a white flats, so I got out of my t- shirt and was just in a bra, then I realized Kaien was in the room.

"Kaien get out of this room!"

Kaien ran out, but he was really red, and I was too. I finished dressing, put a bit of lipgloss on, put on my flats and ran a brush through my hair, then I ran out of my room, and saw Kaien at the front door and ran to him.

"let's go"

It was a really awkward walk to Ichigo's house, since the incident. Kaien was wearing a blue hoodie, with black jeans, and blue converse.

As we walked to Ichigo's house, we saw him and Orihime. Ichigo looked so handsome, he's wearing, his Nice Vibe T- Shirt and black hoodie, blue jeans, and Black Jordans. I must not be thinking this, it's not nice to Orihime and Ichigo's new found relationship.

What is Orihime wearing?

She's wearing a short skirt, and a tank top with a gray cardigan, with heels.

"We're going out to dinner after the movie" Ichigo said.

"Orihime, what's with the change in outfit?"

"I just felt like I needed to change Rukia"

_Weird, she never calls me Rukia ok_, I thought.

"Well let's go"

* * *

**_Ichigo's Pov, from when Rukia and Kaien came_**

Why is he with Rukia?

Rukia looks beautiful, I mean pretty.

Orihime looks different, I mean what happened?

Kaien is here,uhh why does he have to be here?

As we're walking, I could literally taste the tension and awkwardness in between Kaien and Rukia, what happened in the walk here?

We got to a block from the movies, and Kaien and Rukia were arguing, like how me and her use to.

"Oi, Midget shut up"

" no, Strawberry, and Kaien I'm paying for my ticket" Rukia said.

What happened to the punch, every time I call her midget? Ever since that new kid came, our friendship changed, or did I change.

"Ichi are you even listening to me" Orihime shrieked.

"yea, I was" I said clearly frustrated with her tone of voice.

" Ok" she said clearly.

What happened to Kurosaki-kun?

what happened to the Orihime, that I knew? Did she change for me? I hope she didn't.

We walked into the movie theatre, and saw Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Uryu, and Renji with their girlfriends, except Ulquiorra, they're all my best friends And Rukia's.

Grimmjow is dating Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, she hangs out with Tier Hallibal "Orihime's supposed rival", Ulquiorra is Orihime's ex, but he broke up with her, because of some strange reason, he's here alone. Uryu used to love Orihime, but he then realized she would never return his feelings, and started dating a girl named Michiru Ogawa, who use to be one of Orihime's friends, but there not friends anymore.

Then there was Renji, that guy who's stuffing his face with food. He is surprisingly dating Tatsuki, my childhood friend. He had some weird eyebrows and tattoos on his forehead.

"hi" Nel said enthusiastically.

"hello" Uryu said while pushing his glasses up, with his middle finger. Ulquiorra and Michiru same greeting.

"Kurosaki, takin ya girl on a date I see, when you going to give me a re-match on the fight I lost." both Grimmjow and Tatsuki said.

"Rukia, how's it going" everyone asked.

" Who is he" Uryu asked.

"He is Kaien Shiba and he is..."

"Her Boyfriend" Kaien said...

* * *

**Cliffhanger, huh, well please leave a review, remembered getting a review by a guest saying bad, if you think this story is bad, can you please tell me how can I make it better. Next chapter will be updated Friday or Saturday, don't know since my grandma is comin this week**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! Please Review! Sorry Im late on updating.**

**Disclaimer:I owN nothing. Bleach is the rightful property of Kubo.**

* * *

**_Ichigo's Pov_**

"What" I shouted almost instantly. Anger slowly growing Inside of me, how dare they, form a relationship, its been a few hourS. Others seem to recover from the shock as they also seem to see what was going on.

"What, but he's the new kid" Renji yelled.

"That's not possible, Rukia tell me this a lie or I'm being Punk'd" I yelled.

"Kaien, can we talk?"Rukia said calmly, but blushing, wait Rukia's Blushing?

"Sure, darling" Kaien said extravagantly, as he kissed her cheek.

_WAIT HE KISSED HER CHEEK, _anger was sure in me now.

"WHAT" I again screamed.

_What the hell is Going on?_ I thought. I secretly followed them to where they were walking, putting up my hood, so no one will see my orange hair. Orihime will not notice I was gone, since Ulquiorra is there.

MOVIE day was off!

* * *

**_Rukia's Pov_**

What is going on? Why did Kaien say that? I lead him to the park, that was a block from the movie theatre. All this news made movie day to be off.

we were under the trees, and Kaien seemed tense. Once we got to a dark side, of the park, I dropped kicked him to the ground.

"OWWWIE, RUKIA THAT HURTS" Kaien yelled.

Then when he was trying to get up, I elbowed in the back,

"OW"

and then I punched him in face.

"WHAT THE HELL, Kaien" I screamed.

"I'm sorry for what i have to do right now, Rukia, but someones following us, please forgive me"

Then, he kissed me, no not in the cheek, but on the lips. My first kiss was taken by Kaien Shiba. I heard a very loud gasp , coming from a bush, then saw Ichigo pop out of the bush, looking really pissed, and he threw a punch to Kaien's face and made it.

"Ichigo stop, what the hell" I screamed, but this wasnt the Ichigo I knew, this was Ichigo, the master in fighting, in complete rage.

Kaien then kicked Ichigo in the stomach, and Ichigo doubled over In pain. Then Ichigo punched Kaien in the face and elbowed his back making Kaien drop to the floor, in pain.

"Okay that's enough, ICHIGO AND KAIEN STOP FIGHTING YOU BAKAS" and as a extra measure, I Punched both of them, in the gut."

"OW RUKIA, THAT hurts" they both screamed, Ichigo going back to normal Ichigo, the Ichigo I knew.

"First of all, Ichigo why did you follow us here?" I asked

* * *

**_Ichigo's Pov_**

_"He kissed her, he kissed her that's probably her first kiss, but he kissed her, how dare he even touch her, my Rukia, i mean my best frend Rukia right" _These were my first thoughts that came to mind.

Fury was in me now, as I threw a punch at Kaien.

"Ichigo stop what the hell" Rukia screamed, but I wasn't paying attention to her, I wanted to make Kaien bleed

Then I got a few blows on my body, but I strived to get knock out Kaien until Rukia spoke.

Kaien then kicked me in the stomach, and I doubled over in pain. Then I punched Kaien in the face and elbowed his back making Kaien drop to the floor, in pain.

"Okay that's enough, ICHIGO AND KAIEN STOP FIGHTING YOU BAKAS" Rukia yelled, then she Punched both of us, in the gut.

"OW RUKIA, THAT hurts" we both screamed. My rage forgotten.

"I don't have time for this, first of all it's 7:00 pm so I have an hour to get to the other side of town, second of all, why are you here Ichigo" Rukia said.

"umm... I was... I'm you see, I was following you guys, to make sure Kaien did not try anything?" I said Quietly.

"You think I would try something, what am I a rapist now?" Kaien said rather loudly.

"Well how the hell am I suppose to know that" I yelled accusingly.

"BECAUSE IM NOT"

"Can you bakas shut up?" Rukia yelled.

Apparently both of us, did not listen to her, since she both gave us a bloody nose by punching us in the nose. Then I realized, Rukia is wearing a dress, wait what Rukia is wearing a dress.

A Dress. First time I See Rukia dress girly, and it's for him.

* * *

**_Review chapter isn't long since I don't have a lot of time, since tests are piling up in school And also papers. I will try to update as soon as possible. 0-0_**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry

* * *

_**Rukia's Pov **_

I saw confusion pass through Ichigo's eyes, when he looked at me. Kaien just looked bored, but then As Ichigo was about to. Speak, Kaien spoke.

" Well it's getting late, so we should head home"

"Yea, I have a question, why were you guys so awkward looking when you guys were coming o my housE" Ichigo asked as if it was a care in the world.

" well.." I started to say.

"I saw Rukia in a bra, and that's why we were red and awkward while coming to your house" Kaien said nervously, like he was going to die which probably was going to happen. once Ichigo recovered from his shock.

"Whattttt hhhhow" Ichigo stuttered.

"Well, I started changing and then I realized Kaien was in my room,

Then we heard a loud wail, like nails on a chalkboard screech.

"KUROSAKI-KUN, WHERE ARE YOU?" Orihime wailed. That did not sound like Orihime, but maybe she's moody today?

"Right over here Orihime" Ichigo said.

Then Orihime ran over here and kissed him right in front of me, while looking at me to show me Ichigo was hers. I felt a wave of sadness and anger and jealousy course through my veins. What happened to the shy, nice Orihime?

As I ran away, Kaien followed me. My tears springing from my eyes as I ran all the way to my house which was halfway across town. I never slowed down , it was nightfall by the time I reached my house, Kaien also behind me was heavily panting trying to catch his breath.

"...You ...are...one...heavy runner... You can win a marathon...ah ah pulled a muscle" Kaien panted While rubbing his leg.

* * *

_**Kaien Pov **_

Then I saw her eyes were brimmed with tears, I sayed "Ichigo's missing out, don't cry over him, be happy because after seeing that you can try to move on"_ maybe with me,_ I. Added in my thoughts.

I hugged Rukia, i walked her to the door, and when she went inside, I heard a blow horn being sounded in my ear, almost blowing my ear drum. Then I screamed "HOLY SHIT" at the lunged my lungs. Then I as the sick bastard who did that to me, apparently this guy had long hair with a kenseikan, grey stale eyes that fairly I say, intimidated and scared me at the same time.

"What did you do to my sister which made her cry, what is your relationship with her and tell me now or I'll definitely blow your eardrums with no avail, I take my normal nightly walk, and see my sister crying and a guy I do not know hugging her, so answer my question or my bodyguards will deal with you with a snap of my fingers" he demanded Calmly.

"First of all, who the hell are you to be demanding this to me and I am Kaien Shiba, friend to Rukia, and I did nothing wrong, hey I am the comforter, AND SIR YOU ALMOST BLEW MY EARDRUM" Kaien said.

" My Name is Byakuya Kuchiki, owner of Kuchiki Corps. And I am Rukia's older brother, you are a Shiba, you mean You're related To Kūkaku Shiba?" Byakuya exclaimed calmly.

"Yeah, she's my sister, if you mind can you tell me how you know her?" I said calmly but in my mind I was so weirded out by the fact that this guy knows Kukaku, especially a guy who is young, and not bad looking, eewww did Kukaku hook up with this guy, oh god,

"me and Kukkaku were best friends, with Isshin, Yourichi, and Urahara"

"I never knew that" I said surprised.

"Yea, tell her that Byakuya finally figured it out, the whole code she said no one could decipher"

"Yes sir, I will tell her"

" oh gosh I ran as fast as I could from the third floor, since I was taking a shower, what happened OH hi Byakuya Nissan"Rukia yelled.

"Oh nothing just a talk, am I right mr. Shiba" Byakuya said in a completely different tone., like a slight surprised and nervous tone.

"yeah don't worry"

"Alright I have to go bye, I'll tell Kukkaku"

* * *

_**The next morning...**_

_**Ichigo's Pov **_

I was sleeping peacefully till Isshin my dad kicked me out of my bed.

"UGhhh old man what the hell I could have fallen out of the window"

"IIICCCHHIGOOOOOO OH MASAKI WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG! MY SON IS SCREAMING AT ME, WHY DOESN'T HE LOVE ME-" Isshin said crying fake tears.

"Shut up" I screamed.

"Ichigo come eat" Yuzu said.

"OLD MAN LEAVE THIS ROOM" I screamed as I punched him out of my room.

I changed to my uniform, I thought about what happened yesterday, why did Orihime kiss me in front of Rukua and Kaien. Wasn't she shy? Why did Rukia and Kaien run away from us?

As I went downstairs, I saw Yuzu and Karin, talking to Jinta and Toshiro By the door. I always suspected Jinta had a crush on Yuzu, likewise to Toshiro and Karin. As I walked to the door I said "Boys take care of my sisters" they nodded.

"Ichi-nii, we don't need protecting me and Karin know how to fight" Yuzu said happily.

"How do you know how to fight" I asked incredulously, as I remembered we never sent them to the dojo, or I never taught them.

"Rukia showed us how to fight saying we need to know how to fight" Karin said.

"Alright then, I'm going to be late so bye" I said.

as I walked to school I was surprised because I always see Rukia walking alone when I join her. Instead I see her walking with Kaien, talking like best friends.

i felt anger and jealousy course through me again, why is this happening to me? Is it because I'm jealous Kaien is talking to Rukia no no. it's probably because Kaien is trying to take my friendship with Rukia away no. I my friendship. Cannot be threatened. Rukia is my best friend. As I walked to the school, I knew this was going to be a long, tiring day.

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update. My teachers gave me a lot of homework and I have to catch up to that. A very busy schedule. I'm very sorry, I will try to update sooner.**_


	6. Sneak Peek SORRY I CAN'T Update

Ichigo

The whole day I did not talk with Rukia. A WHOLE FREAKING DAY! She was too busy talking to Kaien. Like what the hell, like Kaien was the one who helped her when she accidently did laundry and made Byakuya's white suit turn into a pink suit. Let's just say my wallet lost 80,000 yen. or was it Kaien who helped her get rid of her stalker, I know they are friends for a few Days btu they act like they know eachother for a lifetime. Everytime i see her shes talking to Kaien. Thank god this is last period! As the bell rang and I walked to home room, Orihime joined me, she's was talking about this new cooking show, and how she learned how to make this new food she would have gave me for lunch. As we were walking we saw Kaien and Rukia goofing around ending when Rukia punched him in the arm.

I was going over there but Orihime dragged me into home room. Wow I never knew she was that strong. I sat in my Seat and saw Kaien and Rukia Walk in . Rukia we've at me and wawa bed back finally a type of communication.

SNEAK PEEK FOR NEXT CHAPTER!My parents are taking away my ipad because my grades dropped I will update in a month or a feaw weeks Sorrry!


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo

The whole day I did not talk with Rukia. A WHOLE FREAKING DAY! She was too busy talking to Kaien. Like what the hell, like Kaien was the one who helped her when she accidently did laundry and made Byakuya's white suit turn into a pink suit. Let's just say my wallet lost 80,000 yen. or was it Kaien who helped her get rid of her stalker, I know they are friends for a few Days btu they act like they know eachother for a lifetime. Everytime i see her shes talking to Kaien. Thank god this is last period! As the bell rang and I walked to home room, Orihime joined me, she's was talking about this new cooking show, and how she learned how to make this new food she would have gave me for lunch. As we were walking we saw Kaien and Rukia goofing around ending when Rukia punched him in the arm.

I was going over there but Orihime dragged me into home room. Wow I never knew she was that strong. I sat in my Seat and saw Kaien and Rukia Walk in . Rukia waved at me and I waved back finally a type of communication.

orihime looked in deep thought.

_**Orihime Po**__**v**_

why is Ichigo always want to be near Rukia ? I saw longing in his eyes when he looked at her.

ever since I found out Rukia had feelings for him, since I'm not that of a klutzy and idiot I display for them. I mean, almost everyone in he group know that Rukia loves him, but they don't think old little dense Orihime.

Tatsuki. Thinks I'm a total idiot and thinks I'm innocent.

Rukia thinks I'm a innocnet kind sweet girl who wouldnt hurt a fly.

Ichigo has a kind of infatuation and in some way loves me.

Uryuu had and still has feelings for me but I do not like him.

Ulquiorra is a good guy. when I dated him, I really liked him, but he broke up with me because he said he saw me at Hueco Mundo with another guy making out. but I don't remember that because I think I was drunk ooh well.

Hueco Mundo is a club on the other side off town near the movies but far from the gym. the whole group goes every Saturday at the night But Rukia always goes randomly since sudden Kuchiki events pop up and sometimes Byakuya doesn't let her.

well I hate Rukia. she has everything she needs given to her by a silver platter. Well of course she is the Kuchiki princess, and she very beautiful and many boys like her I still think ulquiorra left me for her. Since she is the other prettiest girl who matches my looks with her elegance and beauty. I have big assets and rated among men as a 10. Rukia is also rated as a 10. As I was thinking and glaring many of my classmates started looking at me.

" Ori are you okay?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yes hime aare you oookayyyyy is meanie Ichigoooooo being mean to you, uhh Ichigo thats not how you treat a woman" Keigo yelled.

"SHUT UP KEIGO" Ichigo yelled while he punched him.

" Oh I'm okay I'm just worried about the test and other things" I said quietly.

"then why were you glaring" Uryuu asked quietly.

" Oh I was thinking about a robot who destroyed the world and I was fighting it and then it hurt me and I was like KYAHH" I lied quickly.

"Oh Kay..." Everyone said.

I fooled everyone KYAHH.

Now I have to plan the downfall of Rukia Kuchiki " the Princess of the School" because I am the "Queen".

**_Rukia Pov_**

i had a feeling when Orihime Said that it was a lie, everyone else was Fooled but not me. I am thinking it's more sinister than that. Hmm,...

Kaien is a really nice guy, I think Ichigo doesn't like him . Or something I guess. Kaien always makes me laugh and always teases me about things like Ichigo OR MY HEIGHT WHICH IS PERFECTLY NORMAL!

Kaien despite being new, knows how to navigate himself in Karakura Town. Shiba... Shiba... I heard that last name somewhere, but where exactly. I think my brother mentioned something about that name. I guess I'll ask Byakuya- Niisan later.

As the bell rang signaling the end of the day. most of the class left.

* * *

**_Thats it! Ill update in a week or two since SCHOOL IS ALMOST DONE! please review!_**

_**~ICHIRUKICUPCAKE**_


End file.
